dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
L
Perfil thumb|282px|L *'Nombre artístico:' L (엘) *'Nombre real: '''Kim Myung Soo (김명수) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 13-Marzo-1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 1.80cm *'Peso: '''62kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano menor (Kim Moon Soo) *'Agencia: Woollim Entertainment Dramas *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Shut Up Flower Boy Band (TVN, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) cameo *Jiu (TV Asahi, 2011) Videos Musicales *Run - Epik High *60 sec - Sung Kyu *Love Blossom - K.Will Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *JTBC High Society (Ep 75, 76) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'INFINITE **'''Posición: Vocalista, Bailarín, imagen del grupo. *'Hobbies: '''Cocinar, hacer ejercicios, fotografiar. *'Especialidad:' Canto, modelaje, actuación *'Educación:' **Daekyung University *'Chica Ideal: Suzy de Miss A. *'''Color favorito: Negro. Dice tener una obsesión con este color. *'El rasgo que mas le gusta: '''Sus ojos. *'Lema:' Carpe Diem (Aprovecha el momento, en latín) *'Fanclub: eLements. *'''Tipo Ideal: Con el pelo largo y ondulado. *En un principio suele ser silencioso y frío pero al conocerlo realmente es cálido y amable. *La mayoria de sus compañeros de INFINITE piensan que el es muy guay, es demasiado timido tanto que no puede mirar los ojos de la otra persona y menos si es la chica que le gusta, muy tranquilo, trabajador , es muy terco, nunca cambia de opinión si cree que es la correcta y que tiene un rostro muy bello. *Tomó clases de artes marciales para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a Woohyun en 'BTD'. * Lloró al leer una carta de su madre en un episodio de Birth of a family (vídeo ). *Fue a una escuela primaria solo para varones, por lo que no hablaba mucho y era cauteloso. *Según el la pose que hará derretir el corazón de una chica es lanzar un beso al aire. * En su tiempo libre le gusta sentarse en una plaza a dibujar, sobre todo rostros y disfruta de hacer autorretratos. * Su película favorita es "I Give You My First Love". * Confesó que le gustaría vivir una gran historia de amor como en "I Give You My first Love". * Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ser hermano mayor de Yoo Ji Ae en "You are my oppa". * Le dio el apodo "Elefante Jiae" a Yoo Ji Ae en "You are my oppa". * Se graduó de la universidad Daekyung University. * Colaboró con Kim Ye Rim para una de las canciones del drama "Shut Up! Flower Boy Band". * En Shut Up Flower Boy Band, tuvo que hacer una escena de llanto; al terminar de grabar él aun seguia llorando. * El primer día que estuvo en Japon para las grabaciones del drama "JIU", se sentia solo e hizo una llamada internacional que le costo $200.000 Won *Shirota Yu mientas estaba L en Japon le enseño las palabras como " Aishiteta noni" que significa "Aun que estube enamorado de ti". * Es el miembro que más ingresos tiene en el grupo. * En el nuevo piso ocupado en 2013, comparte habitación con Sungjong y Sungkyu. * Dice que es muy cercano a Sungyeol porque tienen la misma edad. * Tiende a abrazar mucho a los miembros por la espalda. Pues le gusta mucho el Skin-ship. * Dijo que si se llagara a enamorar de la misma persona que otro miembro de infinite , el renunciaria a ella ya que no quiere perder su amistad . * Le gusta la fotografía, después de mucho publicó su Photobook personal. L's bravo Viewtiful. * Le gusta tomarle fotos a Sungjong pues dice que es el miembro más atractivo y tiene la mejor piel. * Se dice que tiene una leve obsesión por Sungjong pues en L's bravo la mayoría de las fotos son de él. Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo